Little Lights
by windlily
Summary: A post-Aizen world in which new and old shinigami alike must learn how to live again in the small, precious moments between the inevitable death and destruction.


Alright. An explanation. This is going to be nothing more than various one-shots focused on a very successful, on-going roleplay I'm currently taking part in. It's post-Winter War, dealing with a new (well, ancient, technically) enemy who have decided to take their turn now that Aizen is out of the way.

There is an actual plot behind the roleplay, an elaborate one at that, but this is going to focus less on the big fights and more on what the characters are going through in between. It will make sense even if you aren't a part of the roleplay so feel free to read it anyway if you'd like. Just know that there is a large focus on original characters, especially their interactions with canon characters and how the canon characters are affected by their new presence.

And that's it for my huge Author's Note. Now, enjoy the prologue, which will explain a whole lot, just not everything. 'Cos I'm evil like that.

* * *

_"The absence of flaw in beauty is itself a flaw."_

_-Havelock Ellis_

* * *

**_Little Lights_**

* * *

**Prologue**

The Orders

* * *

The hall was filled with four neat rows of shinigami, captains and lieutenants, new and old, facing each other stoically as they awaited the one who had summoned them. The summons had not revealed the reason for this meeting, but it was quite possible that that had been because all of them already knew. The smallest problems could not be overlooked in times such as this. After all, Aizen's defeat had only just been finalized. Numerous hollows of all ranks and abilities were still wreaking their havoc where they could, but most of these rogues were being handled by groups of seated officers. The captains and lieutenants had too many other things on their minds. Like paperwork, reconstruction, and pretending that nothing was wrong when they were in front of their divisions.

The truth of the matter was that Seireitei had been unstable ever since Aizen's betrayal, and it was taking much longer to rebuild their former glory than it had taken to break it down. And for something of this magnitude to be reported when their work was still so far from completion… It had only been a matter of time before a meeting was called for.

At long last, the soft echo of footsteps permeated the suffocating silence. The large doorway opened wide, and Ukitake Juushirou entered. Yamamoto having passed on his position to his most responsible pupil, the former thirteenth captain now dutifully held the headship of the Gotei Thirteen. Once he had finally reached the end of the pathway, all eyes glued to the number one residing upon his backside, he turned to face them, his expression grim.

"I know how rare it is to hold joint meetings such as this, but it was necessary in order to effectively relay your newest orders to you all," his voice rang out, determined to be heard as he carefully tried to choose words that sounded as professional and serious as Yamamoto's had in the past. "As you all are aware, several disappearances of shinigami from all divisions, most from the Shinigami Academy itself, have been reported within the last month. The Second and Twelfth Divisions have been acting under orders to uncover what may be behind this, but so far no progress has been made. I cannot allow Seireitei to fall into panic; we are far too susceptible to disorder at present, and allowing paranoia seize our divisions would be disastrous for the reconstruction.

"Because we have no clues as to what the cause of these disappearances may be, I have no choice but to assume the worst. And as such, the fact that most of the disappearances have taken place within the Academy's campus as well as the fact that we are as of yet unaware of the cause behind these disappearances have led me to only one possible solution." 

Ukitake paused to look out at the many faces before him, gauging the various expressions, before taking a deep, calming breath. "In order to keep the shinigami in training safe and to prepare them for the likely struggles ahead, I am declaring martial law. All Academy students with the potential to be targets for these kidnappings will be hereby placed into the thirteen division court guard squads. I expect you all to watch over your students with the utmost care and train them in mastering shikai. Be warned now. Should one disappear under your watch, it will be on your heads."

He watched as those gathered displayed varying reactions. Anger, confusion, forced apathy, and even some anxiety among the lieutenants. It was to be expected. Students had gone missing, that they had known. But Ukitake was speaking as if he knew that they had, in fact, been kidnapped. He had even said the word itself. _Kidnappings_. If these students had really been kidnapped, then that meant there had to be someone out there kidnapping them. Not even bothering to ask why they would want to kidnap Academy students of all people, one had to wonder. What would this mean for Seireitei, to deal with a new enemy while still recovering from the old one?

Well, that was the question most would be asking anyway. It seemed a certain Eleventh Division captain had a different one in mind. "Academy brats? What the hell are you thinking? They'll only get in our way, if my reiatsu doesn't squash 'em first."

Ukitake sighed softly before continuing in a stern, scolding voice. "It was either that or send you to replace the instructors in order to teach the students personally."

Ukitake knew very well that this would be an impossible and entirely too comical turn of events for such a serious situation as this. And so did everyone else. But he brought it up none-the-less. He may have been ill, but that did not mean he was stupid. Perhaps a contrast like this would get them to see just how much trouble the Seireitei was in. Zaraki Kenpachi growled under his breath like a dissatisfied lion before finally letting out a frustrated snort. "Fine. But I get to pick which ones are worthy of the Eleventh. If I kill 'em in the process, it ain't my fault."

The Captain Commander closed his eyes wearily. He understood their frustration. This wasn't an easy decision. Especially the decision not to tell them who was behind these disappearances. They'd all learn soon enough, but he couldn't tell them yet. Not yet. Not with so many still bearing their battle scars in their minds, still only just overcoming a betrayal that none had been prepared for. "Alright. Understood. Your new recruits will be informed of their situations tomorrow, and you will be able to choose which make your divisions in the way you each see fit." He gave Zaraki a purposeful look before adding, "As long the student consents."

"Is this all you had to say?" came the voice of the Twelfth Division captain next, his mouth down-turned into an intolerant scowl behind his contoured mask.

"No," Ukitake Juushirou replied firmly. He knew he was not nearly as commanding as his master had been, but he had been designated his new position because of his growing strength, Yama-jii's trust, and Shunsui's efforts. He wasn't about to let any of those things go to waste. "As you know, the hollows are continuing to attack Seireitei in greater numbers and with greater strength. They attack in organized strike forces and pull back before we can ever penetrate completely. It is too meticulous of a pattern to be random. The seated officers sent to investigate have come to the conclusion that someone or something has taken advantage of Aizen's absence and is controlling them once more, and I agree. While we can't be sure that these two incidents are connected, I ask that you be extremely wary in the days to come. Do not underestimate even the lowest hollow. There may just be something behind it, controlling the strings."

This time there was stern silence in response. This too was to be expected. Now they all knew he was hiding something. But he still wouldn't tell them. Not yet.

"For now, I ask that you prepare for your new recruits, plan training methods, and please be careful. Dismissed."

"Hmph. We're being ordered to _baby sit_…" Abarai Renji grunted under his breath. But no one replied as they all began to file out. After all, what was the point in contradicting him? That really was what they were being ordered to do.

Before long, Ukitake was once again alone. His hand unwillingly began to shake before he stuffed it deep inside his robes, biting his lip as his expression contorted into an anxious grimace. "This…" he trailed off as he slowly attempted to regain his composure. "This really doesn't look good. I can only hope I'm wrong. If I'm right … Seireitei may have finally met its match."

* * *

The large meeting hall was now completely empty. A small gust of wind seemed to flutter across the open space, originating from nowhere and ending much the same. But soon, another picked up, whirling around in a powerfully elegant tornado fountain before stopping suddenly at the appearance of a man in the center. His shadowed eyes scanned the empty hall for no longer than a second before his lips curled into a venomous smirk and his hand freed itself from his royal robes to gently caress the white-washed wall. Oh, there were so many advantages to hiding oneself in the wind.

"So, the Ukitake Juushirou has a taste of who we are then. Finally, it sounds as if we can begin to get serious. Mother…" As his hand slid down the wall, it seemed as if his fingers had left a large line of charcoal along their path. But no. The line grew upward and out until it was obvious what it was. A portal. "Izanami, my Mother," he continued, his gravelly voice carrying an unidentifiable passion. "We will awaken you. And the shinigami, your treacherous husband's play-things, will finally realize the only path that their pathetic existence can lead to."

He stepped through the dimensional rift with all of the grace of a gazelle and all the force of a tiger in pursuit. 

"Hell."

The portal closed.

And silence returned.

* * *

Zennou Akei (the mysterious guy who showed up at the end) was created and is roleplayed by _The Minister of Death_.


End file.
